TS Tentative de suicide
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Le dernier jour à Poudlard, Drago monte sur l'estrade, mais pour dire quoi? Sur la chanson TS de Diam's. Review please.


Coucou, voici une nouvelle Song-fic oui encore une, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration dans le domaine en ce moment

**Rated **: K

**Personnage principal **: Drago Malefoy, mon chouchou!! ptdrr, _ses pensées sont en italique_

Sur la chanson **de Diam's: TS **(Oui un Malefoy qui fait du rap on aura tout vu mdr!)

(ndc) ma correctrice **Lily la tigresse 56 **que je remercie bcp, un message ma grande? (ndc: décidément en ce moment les idées pleuvent!! une a deux corrections par jour!! je vais bientot demander à me faire payer!! meuh non je plaisante!! ptdrrr Bisous a tous!!)

Bon bah Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire. Les Septième année avaient reçu leur diplôme. Il était 23heures 30, tous étaient en train de danser et de rire. Ces instants étaient rares en ces temps de guerre. La guerre qui faisait des dizaines de morts chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'un élève apprenne la mort de ses parents, de sa tante, de son frère, de sa meilleure amie... En ces temps de terreur où l'avenir était si incertain, les instants de rire était si rares, si précieux...

Alors que tous étaient sur la piste et dansaient. Dumbledore s'avança et demanda quelques minutes de silence. Le trio d'or s'avança pour mieux entendre et se retrouva au premier rang.

-Jeune gens, un de vos cammarades m'a demandé l'autorisation pour chanter une chanson, qui je crois, est moldue.

Il sourit devant la curiosité de certains, puis reprit:

-Et voici sans plus attendre notre jeune chanteur.

Il s'effaca pour laisser la place à un jeune homme. Il était grand, blond presque blanc. Ses cheveux se baladaient devant ses yeux de glace. Il portait un costume noir simple mais élégant sous laquelle se trouvait une chemise noire ouverte sur quelques boutons. (Vous avez tous compris je pense, que je parlais de Drago Malefoy.) Son apparence ne changeait guère des autres jours mais son aura, ce qu'il dégageait, c'était si différent...

Il avait toujours eu l'air d'être un homme, dur, froid, macho. Mais ce soir, quelques chose clochait dans cette image, peut-être ses yeux qui pour une fois montraient une expression... Il semblait plus jeune. Il ressemblait à un adolescent un peu paumé qui se demande comment il a attérit là.

Harry et Ron ne dirent rien mais ils regardèrent le regard lourd tandis qu'Hermione fixait Drago, curieuse de savoir à quoi était du ce changement. Peut-être connaissait-elle la chanson qu'il allait chanter?

Drago s'approcha du micro la peur au ventre alors que les premières notes commencèrent.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira puis souffla doucement, puis chanta:

**Aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans, paraît qu'tout va bien dans ma vie,**

_C'est ce que tout le monde dit..._

**En vrai, j'fais semblant mais j'm'accroche et j'respire**

_La vérité c'est que rien ne va..._

**J'fais partie de ces jeunes perdus, souriant par politesse, **

_Pour sauver les apparences.._

**Entourés mais pourtant si solitaires...**

_J'ai du monde autour pourtant je n'ai pas d'ami, je suis seul..._

**15 ans de vie, 30 ans de larmes,**

_Oui ces larmes dont vous me croyez incapables..._

**Versées dans le noir quand le silence blessait mon âme**

_Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, sauf quand il est seul... Sauf quand la solitude brise son coeur..._

**Plutôt banal pour un gosse de mon âge, **

_Comme tous les gosses comme moi..._

**Le coeur balafré de rage, j'aimerais pouvoir vivre en marge**

_Vivre à ma façon, differement des autres, de vous..._

**Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût d'un sommifère, **

_Je ne vis pas je survis dans cette sphère..._

**Mais je me dois de les rendre fiers, eux qui me croient si solidaire...**

_Vous qui pensez que je suis le portrait de mon père..._

**Si vous saviez, seul dans ma chambre, comme je souffre**

_Si seulement vous saviez... Vous ne me diriez plus que mon coeur est de pierre..._

**J'ai le mal de l'ado en manque, à bout de souffle.**

_Je ne peux plus respirer, j'etouffe!_

**Eux ils sont forts, moi je ne suis rien, **

_Je ne peux rien contre eux! Pardonnez moi_

**Rien qu'un môme en tort face à l'adulte, je le sais bien**

_Je ne suis qu'un môme mais pas innocent..._

**Ne rabaissez pas un jeune qui peut paraître à l'abri, **

_Je sais c'est ironique..._

**Car vos mots le pousseront à mettre un terme à sa vie...**

_A achever sa survie..._

**Je veux**

**je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un  
Quelqu'un de bien parce que je reviens de loin, je veux  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un**

**Au nom des jeunes imcompris qui luttent contre eux-mêmes,**

_Et j'ai beau lutté, j'y arrive pas..._

**Au nom de ceux qui savent combien nos vies sont malsaines**

_A vous tous qui me comprenez..._

**Toujours sourire et faire semblant de s'aimer,**

_Se faire dicter ses ami(e)s, ses amours, qu'on haït..._

**Mais dans le fond on s'déteste, on aimerait pouvoir céder, **

_Céder à la tentation d'aller en voir ailleurs, la tentation de l'interdit..._

**Pourquoi l'adulte ne sait pas ce que je sais ?**

_Pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-il pas?_

**Pourquoi me prend-t-il pour un môme quand il croit me renseigner ?**

_Pourquoi il me prend pour un con! _

**Pourquoi m'empêcher de grandir avec mon temps ?**

_Pourquoi m'avoir fait grandir si vite?_

**Pourquoi me faire croire que la vie n'est qu'une suite de bon temps ?**

_Pourquoi se moquait de moi?_

**Ne vois-tu pas sur mon visage comme j'ai mal ?**

_Ne comprends-tu donc rien?Suis-je si invisible?_

**Comme je ne te crois pas quand tu me parles d'espoir ?**

_L'espoir, je l'ai perdu y'a longtemps, tu me l'a enlevé..._

**Ne vois-tu pas cette ambition qui me ronge ?**

_Celle qui me bouffe de l'intérieur..._

**Cette envie de faire partie de ces gens qui ont marqué le monde ?**

_Et pas dans le mauvais sens, comme toi..._

**Selon vous, je vois trop haut, j'ai des envies démesurées,**

_Tu ne crois pas en mes rêves_

**Arrêtez de voir trop bas, ne cherchez pas à me tuer,**

_Arrête d'essayer, tu n'y arrivera pas... _

**Laissez-moi libre sur Terre et dans ma tête**

_Tu m'as enfermés dans cet peau, ne m'enferme pas dans ma tête..._

**Vous êtes faibles, donc ne faites pas de moi ce que vous êtes, **

_Tu es faible, ne me force pas à te ressembler..._  
**Je veux**

**je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un  
Quelqu'un de bien parce que je reviens de loin, je veux**

**Je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un**

**Saint Mangouste, 1995  
J'étais en train d'agoniser, moi je n'ai pas osé la baguette,**

_J'avais peur, je l'avoue_  
**Tout en douceur, j'ai gobé ma potion**,

_Rien qu'une gorgée... _  
**En douceur, je partais me cacher tout là-haut,**

_Je voyais presque les anges..._

**Drago, petit gars fier et bon élève, **

_C'est ainsi que certains me voyaient..._

**A tenté de fuir la vie, un goût de somnifère sur les lèvres, **

_Un gout de paradis et un goût de paix..._

**Drago, si fort aux yeux des gens, **

_Trop fort peut-être..._

**Marqué à vie par son trop plein d'intelligence...**

_Celle qui me dit de me rebeller_

**Les jeunes comme moi savent que nous ne sommes pas comme eux  
**_Non, nous ne sommes pas comme vous..._

**Peut-être que l'on en sait trop, peut-être que l'on ne vaut pas mieux**

_Certains valent même moins que vous..._

**Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on voudrait devenir quelqu'un,**

_Oui, c'est notre rêve..._

**Quelqu'un de bien parce que nous repartons de rien, **

_on part de la haine..._

**Et peut-être qu'un jour on pourra regarder nos mères, **

_Dans les yeux, sans avoir peur d'un coup de pierre..._

**Et leur dire "Pardon de ne pas avoir su te rendre fière"**

_Pardon maman, ..._

**P.S. : ce que j'ai fait s'apelle une T.S.**

_Une tentative de suicide._

**Pour certains un S.O.S., pour d'autres une preuve de faiblesse.**

_Choississez, moi j'ai compris_,

**Je veux...**

**je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un  
Quelqu'un de bien parce que je reviens de loin, je veux  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un**

Les dernières notes s'arrêtèrent. Drago ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et regarda la salle. Un silence incroyable s'était installé dans la chanson. Personne n'osait bouger. Il aperçut Pansy Parkinson essuyant une larme qui coulait sur son visage, Blaise Zabini impassible. Il savait qu'il était perturbé par cette chanson.

Il regarda de l'autre côté, vit tout ceux qui le prenait pour le Grand Serpentard, Le Prince de Poudlard le regarder les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche touchant presque le sol.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en voyant les tête hilarantes de Potter et Weasley qui le regardaient comme un extraterrestre. Mais son sourire se fana quand il vit Hermione le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolats légèrement rougis par les larmes qui menacaient de couler. Il la trouva magnifique ainsi. Il se dit peut-être que si ca n'avait pas été lui, si ca n'avait pas été elle...

Il la fixa intensément et murmura dans son micro:

-Gomen...

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui souriait et hocha la tête. A cet instant il disparut. Tout le monde regarda la scène, choqué puis tous se mirent à parler bruyamment. Hermione, elle, se taisait toujours fixant l'endroit où il avait disparu.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry vint poser sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Il m'a dit gomen, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca veux dire quoi? reprit le Survivant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et dit, toujours troublée:

-Ca veut dire désolé en japonnais.

Il la regarda interloqué puis ils fixèrent la scène se demandant si un jour il avait vraiment connu Drago Malefoy, ce jeune homme mystérieux, énigmatique.

En tout cas personne ne le revit jamais. On se rapella juste de lui en pensant au garçon grâce à qui des Serpentards se sont ralliés à l'Ordre du Phoenix, leur permettant ainsi de gagner la guerre...

* * *

Review ? SVP!! Si il faut jvs supplie!! Pitié!! ptdrrr

ndc: Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'ai adoré! C'est tellement émouvant!! sniff

Bravo ma belle!! tu te surpasses!!

Lily

Merci ma fleur de lys!! Et oui Gomen veut bien dire Désolé c'est du japonais, vive les mangas ptdrrr


End file.
